The Machine-to-Machine/Man (M2M) is a networked application and service technique which takes machine terminal intelligent interaction as core. It uses wireless communication as an access means to provide a synthetic informatization solution for customers by embedding a wireless communication module into the machine so as to meet informatization requirements of the customers for aspects such as monitoring, commanding and dispatching, data collection, and measurement.
The Wireless M2M Protocol (WMMP) is an application layer protocol designed by the China Mobile for implementing data communication processes between a M2M terminal and a M2M platform, between M2M terminals, and between the M2M platform and an application platform in M2M services. Bearer protocols of the WMMP protocol include the China Mobile Peer to Peer (CMPP) short message protocol of the China Mobile, the Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP), the User Datagram Protocol/Internet Protocol (UDP/IP) and the Unstructured Supplementary Service Data (USSD), etc, a protocol stack structure of which is shown in FIG. 1. These different bearer protocols are applied to different M2M service flows and scenarios, for example, the CMPP is usually used when the platform calls the terminal actively, the UDP is used when the network quality is poor, the TCP is used by key information and multiple flows interaction, etc.
With the continuous popularization and application of the M2M, there are various types of terminal accesses, and the M2M platform is required to support multiple bearer protocols simultaneously.
Currently, a typical implementation method in the industry is to configure a plurality of access servers, deploy access modules of multiple bearer protocols on several servers respectively, and analyze their born WMMP protocol datagram respectively. Each access module establishes a link connection with a service module, while link maintenance function of the service module and each access module is required to be implemented to control a connection state of a terminal.
However, the above implement method has following problems.
1. A plurality of access servers is required to be configured and a plurality of access modules is required to be installed in the M2M platform, so the hardware cost is high;
2. The implementation of multiple service modules is more difficult when the capacity is expanded, and each service module is required to connect with an access module of each bearer protocol;
3. The reusability of software development is low such that the implementation of one function needs to be accomplished on a plurality of access modules;
4. Inspection problems and signaling tracking are complicated, since the bearer protocol of a terminal is required to be determined first such that the problems can be inspected and signaling can be tracked on corresponding modules.